The Rebirth
by energyflux04
Summary: The sorceress Ultimica has been defeated, and now the world is at a state of peace once again. Then why is a new Garden being built? and why are there mysterious deaths and sudden annnihilation of towns? Squall and his team are once again put through....>


FF 8 fanfic  
  
Energyflux04: " Say it, come on, say it." ( I said while poking Squall with a stick from 6 feet away in a corner)  
  
Squll: " You can't force me..that's it I quit!"  
  
Energyflux04: " You do, do you..heh heh" (takes out the magazine Nau..g..h)  
  
Squall: "AAAHH!! Stupid blackmail.fine then"( He begins to mumble) " hhhiiiyasss readerrrz.."  
  
Energyflux04: smack Squall on the head " with more feeling."  
  
Squall: " Grrr." takes deep breath "Hiyas, readers ^_^ This is my first time submitting a fanfiction or creating any fanfiction actually.lol I hope you guys like it, so far ^_^"  
  
Disclaimer: hmmm.what to say.I don't own Squall and never will actually. I'm also not in the mood for getting sued and if you do, don't ask me what those assassins outside your door are for.  
  
It's been a while after the triumphant victory of the death of sorceress Ultimica and a time when the planet had it's peace restored.  
  
The Ceremony  
  
Squall enters the cafeteria in search for a place to relax, other than his dorm where Rinoa is probably getting ready for a sneak attack.  
  
" YO!! Squall. Dude, over here!" Zell yells from far in the back.  
  
(" Oh crap, not now") Squall then pretends that he didn't hear Zell and hides behind a group of SeeDs playing Triple triad. He sat down by a table and put his head into his hands.  
  
Suddenly, a hand quickly and hardly hit Squall on his shoulder.  
  
"YO! Didn't you hear me call ya back there?"  
  
Squall moved his head up and starred at him, "..."  
  
" Were you the one waving your arms crazy like, like a maniac.nope, I didn't notice you," Squall sarcastically answered. He then starred at the person standing next to Zell.  
  
" Whose she?" he said while looking at the girl in a black trench coat. She had mid-length dark brown hair and carried a musame blade down her back.  
  
" Oh, yeah she's a transfer student from Galbadia Garden," Zell proudly announced.  
  
("Hope she doesn't have Irvine's personality")  
  
" Your just the way Zell described you 'Dull'" she said.  
  
(" I'm not dull, am I?")  
  
" It's hard to believe that you're the one that defeated the sorceress. Zell told me you had a gunblade? I think that, that's cool. Only a select few could handle its awesome powers."  
  
(" Awesome powers what? I bet she thinks I'm weird and I think she's weird.")  
  
" Hey, Squall do you have plans for tomorrow night?"  
  
(" I sense a get together event") ".I "  
  
" We could double date. There's a new Garden grand opening, with this huge party. We have to go."  
  
(" Whose he expect me to go with Rinoa? And why is there a new Garden being built? We already handled the sorceress.")  
  
" So, you could go?"  
  
" Whatever." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Squall was walking down the hall and then accidentally bumped into someone.  
  
" Sorry" he murmured under his breath. (" Wait, was that seifer?")  
  
"Hmmm. you still look the same," Seifer muttered  
  
" No comment, that's so like Squall destroyer of the sorceress and savior of the planet," he added.  
  
Squall then turned around.  
  
(" Why is he still ding this? Why is he doing this now?")  
  
" The headmaster still let you stay?"  
  
Seifer took that as an insult. Zell then popped out of the training room.  
  
" Well, if it isn't the chicken wuss," Seifer commented.  
  
" You come here and say that," Zell shouted, as he pulled up his sleeves and was getting ready to fight.  
  
" Why the hell should I listen to you."  
  
Zell then rushed forward getting ready to punch seifer.  
  
(" Zell grow up man.")  
  
Seifer dodged his punch and punched him back on the face.  
  
" Squall Leonhart and Zell Dincht, please report to my office," the Headmaster announced.  
  
Elevator  
  
" Why couldn't you just leave him alone?"  
  
" He's just so freakin' annoying!"  
  
3rd floor  
  
Squall and Zell were at ease. ("Headmaster it was Seifer's fault really.")  
  
" First, I'd like to congradulate you Squall and your team's astronomical efforts of defeating the sorceress. Second, need I remind you that tonight is the promotional creremony, both your presence and team members presence shall be required."  
  
" Yes, sir" they both said, as they saluted the Headmaster.  
  
" Alright, you are dismissed...Oh, and Zell, you should have Dr. Kadowaki look at that bruise on your face."  
  
" urgh...yes sir," he said as he quickly speed walked away.  
  
It was almost time for the ceremony. Squall was dressed in the uniform he wore to the last SeeD party.  
  
("Hope I'm not late.")  
  
Squall walked the empty halls, and then heard pacing footsteps. Suddenly Riona grabbed and hugged his left arm.  
  
" Squall, I'd love to go."  
  
" Go, where!?!?"  
  
" With you, Zell and Yolei to the Garden opening," Riona enthutically said.  
  
(" Oh man, who told her about that?")  
  
" I know you want to," she smiled  
  
" What!?!?"  
  
" Tee hee your blushing. Oh, Squall your passing the Garden Festival. Its over here."  
  
The 2 of them went backstage, where they found Selphie practicing her speech and Zell trying to calm down by pacing back and fourth. Quistis walked in " Squall your on in 5 mins," she said as she put her hands on her elbows and added " are you nervous he he." She smiled  
  
" ..."  
  
" Yo, Squall!" Irvine ran out of breath, " I need to talk to ya man, I can't go out there"  
  
(".....stage fright? Irvine?")  
  
Suddenly at the microphone the Headmaster announced " Our SeeD candidates!" Then the curtains flung up presenting everybody out of order.  
  
A grand applause began.  
  
" Our Balamb SeeD candidates: Selphie Tilmitt, Zell Dincht, Quistis Trepe" The audience gave a large applause as they stepped forward.  
  
" Irvine Kinneas, sharpshooter from Galabada Garden" He waved his hand up and blew kisses to the girls.  
  
" And our very own SeeD graduate that has shown extradinary valor, skill and commitment to the name SeeD, the team leader Squall Leonhart." Riona pushed him forward. The biggest applause of the ceremony went to him. Riona tried to force a smile as best as she can, as she saw all of the SeeDs getting the recognition that they deserved. She just carried on clapping.  
  
" It is also my greatest honor."  
  
Riona suddenly focused herself.  
  
".to pay attention and to recognize a non-SeeD member who plays an essential of the team. Her courage and outstanding efforts have brought her here today. Princess and Leader of the Timber rebellion, I award you Riona Heartilly with the Valiance award of Honor." The Headmaster put it around her neck.  
  
" Ooooo, thank you so much. I don't know what to say," she said as she was crying happily at the same time.  
  
Meanwhile, Seifer was in the very back of the auditorium, watching the event.  
  
" Any comments from our heroes?"  
  
Zell rushed first, " I'd like to say, that if it wasn't for my excellent fighting skills and charming." Selphie cut in, " Our great teamwork has gotten us this far and don't forget the fabulous after party in Zell's dorm!!"  
  
" What!?!?!"  
  
" Just kidding, its on the 2nd floor and was sponsored by me and the Garden Committee. Luv ya guys"  
  
Irvine then went up, " You all know, I was the one that defeated Ultimica and Griver. Squall was just my back up.." The audience began to laugh.  
  
" No, seriously I'm part of the best team ever!" Quistis then shortly spoke, " As a former Instructor, I advise you all to work hard and let nothing stop your goals. You may one day be up here."  
  
" Now Squall would you like to say something?" the Headmaster said.  
  
" No I don't."  
  
".aaa..come on"  
  
" Fine then, SeeD rulz. Bye" HE quickly said as he was starting to leave. Cid grabbed his arm and pulled him back.  
  
" No, a real speech"  
  
" Urgh. I'm not good with speeches but here it goes. The true meaning of SeeD is to prep soldiers for the battles against the sorceress and to make defenses all over the world. We've basically accomplished that. A wise man once told me ' Life & Death Victory & Defeat Honor & Disgrace, each of these go hand in hand how about it are you still up for it?' That's SeeDs moral code. Thank you."  
  
The Headmaster grinned.  
  
" What a way to put it Squall."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
energyflux04- he he I got a superb chapter 2 coming up and there's action in this one ^_^  
  
Squall- ( walks through the halls and finds the poking stick laying on the floor) " hhmmm it's not worth it." 


End file.
